Death
by VampireJacinta
Summary: Simply Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Summertime Saddness by Lana Del Rey and I got this idea.

_Kiss me hard before you go,_

_Summertime saddness,_

Silas had Bonnie at the edge of the cliff with Damon standing behind her looking for a possible way out as the day turned into night,

"Get out of my way Damon" Silas said,

"she's compelled to fall at my wish" he continued

"you're getting in my way, if you don't move, am going to count to 10"

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you are the best_

"1 2 3" Damon wrapped Bonnie in his hands hoping this was not his last moment with his witch, he inhaled her scent as he watched Silas point his arrow at them,

_I got my red dress on tonight,_

_Dancing in the dark and am feeling my mind,_

_Got my hair really fit in a beauty coursage,_

_My dear am feeling alive,_

Damon took a look at Bonnie as her saw tears spilled from her beautiful eyes and how she looked more beautiful than a goddess,

"4 5 6 7" Damon held Bonnie closer as he awaited their death, at least he was dying with the love of his life, of course he never told her he loved the way she judged him, the way she moved, talked and everything,

"8 9 10" Damon felt the arrow breaking through he skin step by step reaching for he heart,

"Fall Bonnie" he heard Silas commanded as Bonnie took a step that made them fall of the cliff,

_Oh my God, a feeling in the earth of lies, _

_My God my season like despair,_

_I feel everywhere, don't let them catch me anymore,_

Damon felt the arrow getting deeper,

"Am sorry" he whispered to Bonnie,

"Its okay" she whispered back,

"I failed you" he said,

"I still love you, Damon"

"I love you too, Judgy"

_Kiss me hard before you go,_

_Summertime Saddness,_

_I just wanted you to know that baby you are the best,_

_I got that summertime, summertime saddness oh oh oh,_

_Summertime, Summertime Saddness(3x)_

They both felt their lifes slipping away but they where both glad they were together,

_Am feeling the electric tonight,_

_Coozing down the coast going about 99,_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side,_

Damon felt the arrow pass through his heart and Bonnie feeling it pass through her own, he shifted her head from his shoulder as he kissed her so hard they didn't even feel their death.

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight._


	2. Chapter 2: Bio

Hiiiiiiiiii guys, fellow Mikealsoners(fans of the Original Originals), Bamonators, Mabekahins, Salvatorers and any other shippers. I use my phone to update and my phone can't edit my bio so here it is.

Name: Jacinta(call me EJ)

**Favourites.**

Favourite Series: The Vampire Diaries.

Favourite Cartoon: Samurai X(Kensihn).

Favourite Series that also has a cartoon series: Resident Evil.

Favourite Supernatural Creature: The Original Hybrid.

Favourite Fanfic: Never Make Assumptions(Vampire Diaries).

Do you believe that a zombie apocolyse can happen: YES.

Favourite Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/OC Bamon and Mabekah.

Enduring For The Sake Of God Vampire Diaries Ships: Klaus/Elena, Klaus/Katherine, Delena, Forwood and Klaroline.

Favourite Female Characters: Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie.

Favourite Male Character: Klaus(i love to call him Niklove) and Damon.

Favourite Genre: Horror and Comedy.

Favourite Authors(Film and Stories): Jonathan Kellerman, Lunanne Rice, Mary Higgins Clark, Julie Plec and Jeffery Acher. (Truth be told, i have read only one book from each of them except Jeffery. When i wrote Julie i meant her films like Vampire Diaries and Kyle XY).

Favourite Book: No Place Like Home(Best Book Ever) by Mary Higgins Clark.

Favourite Male Artist: Justin Bieber(c'mon am 12 and he's so cute).

Favourite Female Artist: Victoria Justice, Ariana Grande(I Love VICTORiOUS), Nicki Minaj, Lana Del Rey,Taylor Swift, Rihanna and Liz Gillies.

Favourite Colour: Red.

Favourite Music: All types except Rock and Roll.

**About Me**

Am 12 years old girl, i can sing(like the 90s) and dance(i love dancing), i love horror stuff and they scare me thats the fun part. I love writing stories. Am average height, dark brown hair, brown eyes and spotted skin(don't blame me, i had chicken pox).

**Main Stuff**

I have been on fanfiction since i was 11(which means i have spent a year on fanfiction, not technically since i entered last year decemember), i deleted 2 of my stories(i now have 8) out of confussion. I always have ideas but am too lazy to write. If you have noticed i write death endings(when the couple die at the end) beautifully, call it sadistic or whatever but thats my area of work. Incase you like writing and don't have an idea PM me and i'll give you one. If you want me to write the death of your favourite couple just PM me.

**Contact**

Twitter: Personal: Jacinta ( efeomoomoregie).

Fanfic: VampireJacinta ( justinbfan05).

_xoxo VampireJacinta._


End file.
